The Frosted Queen
by Argyle Sock
Summary: Anna and Kristoff goes grocery shopping.


Just a short little drabble, it's interesting the stuff you think of when doing housework. I apologize in advance for any missed horrible grammar errors, this is unedited. Enjoy!

~\v*v/~

"Oh, hey Elsa's favourite cereal. We should grab her some," Anna said, beaming brightly as she threw the box into the cart. Kristoff stared at the red-head's face in an attempt to discern if she was speaking the truth or this was yet another of her ploys.

"You're telling me Elsa -the terrifying ice queen with her icy stare of death- likes frosted flakes?" He raised his eyebrow higher at the last bit. It wouldn't be the first time Anna had pulled such a stunt since she learned his weakness: complete and utter terror of her older sister's bad side. Kristoff couldn't begin to count the number of times he had been duped into doing something to appease Elsa only to end up looking like a massive fool.

"Yeah, she's crazy over the stuff and don't call her ice queen! You make me wanna just punch you in the face sometimes," Anna scowled as she tugged on Kristoff's arm with the grace and tenderness of a bulldog.

"Is your answer to everything domestic violence? Anyways you're the only person offended by that. Elsa uses it herself for gods sake," Kristoff freed his arm from Anna's grip, crossing them over his chest, "And I still don't believe you."

"Why!? It's true!" Anna furrowed her brow in confusion, "You're being so weird about this. Elsa had always loved frosted flakes, when we were kids she refused to share even one bowl with me. Our parents had to resort to buying us separate cereals. It was really quite the drama at the time."

As Anna rambled on with her story, Kristoff felt his shoulders slump. It seemed he was not going to win this battle and frankly he wondered why he bothered at all. Anna always won thanks to her outstanding tenacity, not unlike a badger. "Okay fine, whatever I don't care anymore."

"Well good, I'm tired of arguing about silly things with you. You're a strange man, Kristoff," Anna rubbed her chin thoughtfully, studying him for a moment before spinning on her heels, "No time to waste, we must hit the candy aisle!"

Kristoff let out a soul weary sigh as he followed Anna, pushing the cart slowly.

~\v*v/~

"Elsa! We're home!" Anna hollered at the top of her lungs, slamming the front door open with far more force than necessary. Kristoff watched as the two bags Anna carried crashed into the jamb, then the wall, then the hall table. Really, this girl was a hurricane personified.

Kristoff shook his head as he followed Anna into the kitchen, setting his own load of groceries on the table. Elsa appeared at the door from the living room, dressed in her usual home wear of sweats and hoodie. Kristoff of course had gawked when he first saw Elsa in such a state; the woman was always impeccable in public. Amused at the thought of everyone's reactions if they ever saw this version of Elsa, Kristoff began to put the haul away. Anna of course had promptly set to work inhaling all the snacks they just brought.

"Oh, frosted flakes! I haven't had these in ages!" At Elsa's delighted voice Kristoff froze in place, disbelief numbing his brain. He really didn't just hear that. Turning around slowly, Kristoff saw Elsa beaming. Elsa. With a box of frosted flakes and a giant smile. The Ice Queen loves frosted flakes.

_Anna was right._

Kristoff couldn't believe it. He stood there in stunned silence as he watched Elsa proceed to open the box of cereal up and snack on it dry. The same Elsa who would scold Anna and Kristoff if they dared to do the same thing. Kristoff didn't have to glance over to know Anna was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

"You're serious?" Kristoff found himself saying at last, "You honest to god like frosted flakes?"

Predictably, Elsa shot Kristoff a confused glare. He felt his gut wither a bit as Elsa finished chewing her mouthful before speaking, "Yeah so? What's the big deal?"

Kristoff had no response to that, his jaw left flapping open as he struggled for a response. Elsa frowned at him; it was clear on her face that she was judging him yet again, "You truly are a weird person, Kristoff."

And with that she returned back to the living room with the box of frosted flakes. Kristoff pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes as he let out a frustrated groan.

The End


End file.
